blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Jacob
thumb|left|300px|Jacob's Theme “Even if it means I must openly object to my Patriarch's orders to do so, I will do everything in my power to ensure that I am content with your safety." The somewhat reclusive Knight Captain in command of Patriarch Julien's legion of black knights. A stalwart warrior who does his master's bidding with the utmost loyalty... though not without a hint of remorse. Background 'History' In life Jacob was both a policeman and a drug addict; disdainful at the state of the world, he didn't care much for his own health and saw the inclusion of illicit narcotics in his life as a source of genuine thrill given his occupation. It's implied that he knew Augustus Wren in his past on a close basis, as he is seen in a flashback referring to Augustus by the nickname 'Gus'. It's also implied that Jacob may have been having an affair together with Wren's wife, Eleanor. Jacob died at Augustus' hands after he discovered that he had ritually sacrificed Eleanor for an unknown purpose, though Jacob did not die without taking Augustus down with him. Not much is known about how Jacob earned a place among the black knights upon his death, though it is clear in the present that he has been among them for quite some time, considering that he was given his position of Knight Captain as a promotion. Before Wren's betrayal, which led to Jacob's promotion, Jacob served under him, as Augustus had somehow earned the position of Knight Captain. More than anyone else, Jacob seems most cautious and perhaps even afraid of the capabilities of the traitor; this may be simply because of what he witnessed first hand during Wren's attempt at the Overlord's life, but it is more likely that he still holds a personal vendetta against him for the death of Eleanor. 'Black Rainbows' Jacob's reason for being in the Underworld is not yet known. Current knowledge suggests that he's been in servitude of the Patriarch for as long as he's been in the Underworld, as there has been no evidence to suggest he was ever a slave. However, as hinted at by Wren's doppelganger during the arena battle at the end of Circle I, Wren supposedly earned his position among Julien's black knights by currying favor with the Overlord via committing a particularly great sin in life; in Wren's case, the ritual sacrifice of a loved one. This implies that the black knights are composed of some of the most terrible sinners, or at least those who are capable of the greatest sins without being too unruly to control. This may mean that Jacob's place among the black knights was earned in a similar fashion, thus implying that Jacob committed a particularly great sin in life. This is, however, only a theory. Character 'Physical Description' Eye/hair/fur colour, height/weight (if desired), age, elemental attribute... Favourite clothing, birthmarks and scars, trademark clothing, whatever physical description you'd like to include here. 'Personality' words words words 'Fighting Style' words words words. 'Skills' Any special attacks, techniques, or battle strategies might your character have that distinguishes him/her from the other characters? Feel free to just merge this sub-subheading under fighting style Relationships 'Character name' words words words. How does your character act in particular when s/he's around this character? Does s/he view him or her differently than s/he does most other characters? 'Character name' words words words. etc. Make as many of these subheadings as you'd like here. Statistics *Power: 7/10 *Defense: 6/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Dodge: 6/10 *Aim: 8/10 *Stamina: 8/10 Trivia *Jacob has only ever been seen in one combative situation; against the crafty conman, Kenneth Lay . *Though he lived in a modern age in life, he is seen wielding a sword in the Underworld.